Before It's Too Late
by Cymbala
Summary: [MirokuxSango] Miroku has a dream about Sango. My first fic.


**A/n: this is my first fic so please be kind. Me is very sensitive :sniff:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….today. I own him on the eighth day of the week, which only exists in the ninth dimension.**

**Onward with the crap I call a story!**

Before it's Too Late

"My dear Sango, there is some thing I must tell you." Said Miroku. He had taken her to a secluded spot in the forest. He recalled the events that night that had lead him to confess.

flashback

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she said/screamed.

I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what just happened.

"But Sango, there was a smudge on your kimono and I wanted to get rid of it so it wouldn't ruin your perfect completion!" Miroku said in his defense (which was pitiful if I might add). Sango gave him a whatever look and went to her spot by the fire to go to sleep.

'Kami! Why the hell can't I just be normal and tell her that I love her!' he mentally cursed. He cursed himself out (mentally) and also decided to go to sleep.

In Miroku's dream

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and it was just the stereotypical beautiful day. Miroku had been taking a walk through the forest because it was such a beautiful day.

"I love you too Kuranosuke." He heard someone confessing their love to a man named Shinosuke.

'Awww how….wait, Kuranosuke?' he thought. He ran to where the sound came from to find Sango and Shinosuke in each other's arms.

"I had a feeling that you were just faking it with that monk." He said.

She snickered.

"But of course, who in their right minds could love a man who can't stay with one woman over night? I just felt sorry for him." Then he leaned down and kissed her, and she happily kissed back.

Miroku had been hiding behind a tree listening to the whole thing.

His heart was in pieces. He ran away, a single tear coming down his face.

'Of course she doesn't love me! The way I always treat her, I flirt with other women, grope her, oh Kami, HOW THE HELL COULD I BE SO STUPID!'

He hadn't stopped running, and he hadn't noticed that it was night now and was very gloomy.

The forest seemed to be unending and he eventually stopped and just collapsed by a tree. He began to sob again.

"Sango…..I'm so sorry….I'm such an idiot….I should have known that this would happen…."

He felt so sick. He wanted to throw up and die. He had nothing to live for without Sango. He looked at his right hand. He put it in front of his face. He grabbed the beads. He slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a good husband for you Sango, I'm sorry I wasn't a good guy to you, but I'm most sorry I didn't tell you I loved you."

He pulled off the sacred beads and released the Wind Tunnel.

Upon himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to find that there was a towel on his head and that he was covered in sweat. He looked to the right to find Sango sleeping by his side.

'I'm back.' He thought, 'why is Sango there?'

He sat up and shook Sango gently, but hard enough to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, Miroku, are you okay now?" she asked. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I woke up to hear you whimpering in your sleep with sweat across your forehead. What happened in your dream anyway?"

He didn't say anything. 'It was just a dream? Then she's not in love with Shinosuke? But what if she is and….. What if I'm already too late?'

Sango snapped in front of his face to try and bring him back from inside his mind.

"Sango, would you mind coming with me?" he said, standing up. Sango looked a little confused but got up anyway. Miroku took her hand and she began to blush.

end flashback

"What is it Miroku?" she asked. He looked deep in her eyes, never breaking the contact, which made Sango blush.

"My dearest Sango, tonight I had a dream that made me realize that I have been a horrible man to you." He started, "In my dream, you had fallen in love with the young Lord Kuranosuke from our earlier travels."

Sango was listening intently.

"This made me realize that you may not wait for me to summon up the courage to tell you how I feel, and that you may not have the patience or tolerance for my perverted ways. Thus, my dear Sango, I have my courage now."

Sango, still listening, began to blush again.

"I love you Sango. I always have and I always will. Even if you choose another, I shall never stop my love for you. I just can't. You're impossible to forget."

Sango, now having tears running down her face, replied with a wonderful answer.

"I love you too Miroku." Miroku had hoped for this answer ever since the day he met her.

"Sango, would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked. She happily nodded. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back.

When he pulled back, reluctantly I might add, he held her in an embrace for a while, and she held him as well.

"Shall we go back to camp?" he said. He stood up. She stood up as well.

"Yes. What will the others think if they have realized that we've been gone?" she asked. He smiled.

"They'll think that you and I have finally found happiness."

"Actually……" she said "there is something that would make me happier." He looked confused.

"A baby." She said.

He smiled at her again.

"I think that that can be arranged." And he put her on her back on the ground and began with a kiss.

As they lay there, becoming more intimate, one thing was on Miroku's mind more that anything else:

'I wasn't too late..'

**A/N: yay, my first fic! plz tell me what you thought and don't forget to r&r! Wait……just do that last r, okay? Otherwise it will be really annoying…….okay….**

**Now that I have finally started posting stories, i will put quotes from places and people from a specific group! **

**Quotes from: my friends!**

**"Whoa, is the weather nice in your inner world, because the thoughts aren't!" – My best bud, Marianne!**

**"I think watchin the two elfish scream beans drinkin beer is makin be beerish."- One of my best buds with issues, Abby**

**"Hey I'm Janae doing a horrible imitation of me you can't have any bacon!"- Another of my best buds, Kelsey**

**"Why did I do it? Because I can!" – My best Bud of all time, me.**

**Inuyasha: and what about me?**

**Janae: and you are?**

**Inuyasha: aww screw you. **

**Janae:not caring and sending you subliminal messages: click the button, click the button, CLICK THE BUTTON!**


End file.
